Mercy for the Unready
by GhostlyResident
Summary: CURRENTLY ON HIATUS AND BEING REVISED. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS ONE BECAUSE THE REVISION IS VERY DIFFERENT.
1. Babe

_**Just a short test to see how you guys might react. It came to me a year ago and I've finally ****started to pick it back up now that I'm going back through all my files. (Need to get them transferred, truthfull**_**_y) Well, just write me a review and tell me what ya think. I would really love some opinions. _**

**_Do I need to add more? _**

**_More detail? _**

**_Is there something you feel is missing? Tell me!_**

_**Well, later! Gotta go start writing more!**_

* * *

"Get rid of it now honey. There is no need to have a bastard's child when you already have three pure kids and a husband. Don't let that thing destroy your life." The grandmother ordered as she watched her daughter hold the half hour old baby girl.

The woman thought for a few minutes before nodding and handing the baby to the nurse. The nurse held the baby with care as she walked out of the room. The child was then sent to the Shinra Orphaning.

Reeve smiled as he held the crying baby in his hands. He had just received the baby girl from the hospital a week ago under orders from the mother that she was to become what they wanted her to be as long as she didn't know who her parents were. Of course her father was unknown while the mother was kept secret. The infant quieted down as Reeve made his way from the foyer to the kitchen. Her eyes wondered around the room before landing on the bottle he held in hand and she squealed in delight. Reeve laugh as he held the warm bottle of milk to her lips. The other orphans were currently taking their naps when the little girl had woken from her nap and he was alone for the next few hours to contemplate over what to name the little baby that was feeding on the milk.

* * *

**Sorry if its short, but I got the second part for ya too!**


	2. Trouble

**_Second part is out today. Might be a while before I add any more, but I would still love anybody's opinion. Really and truly this is what I consider a rough draft. _**

**_

* * *

  
_**

Years passed and the girl grew to be what he expected in appearance, but not in emotion or attitude. Shoulder length black hair and red eyes he had seen when they changed from blue. She stood 5'6" with almost perfect curves, but she never showed them off except when she was training or on an extremely hot day. She wore baggy pants, tennis shoes, and random shirts that went from old/current bands to insults. To put it simply she was a trouble making tomboy, but is one hell of a marksman. The only possessions she had besides her clothes was a mechanics set and her board that she had made out of spare vehicle and plane parts that she had found. When she wasn't studying or doing her chores she was either hiding away somewhere or on her board, trying to kill herself as Reeve described. Life through the orphaning had taught her things. Like to never trust anybody and if you want something done that to do it yourself. She barely talked and if she did it would be short and to the point. She never backed down if somebody picked a fight and if they didn't go first then the person was going down fast and hard in all sorts of ways. And today of all days she decided to hide away and Reeve had to find her. It was the day of the entrance exams to the Turks/SOLDIERS.

"Mercy where are you! It's time for your test!" Reeve yelled as he walked through the halls.

Unknown to him Mercy happened to be perched on the ceiling at the corner of the dead end at her and another girl's room. Watching the older man look through the rooms Mercy's smirk fell as his companion looked up and spotted her right away. Glaring at the strange black haired man she noticed what he wore, a familiar blue suit and a despicable blue tie to match. He was a Turk. He mouthed something to her that made her frown. 'You tell him and you loose something more important than your job bucko.' She mouthed to him while she wore a cold glare.

He smirked at what she said before calling Reeve. Slipping down the wall she made her way past the two just as Reeve turned toward the corner, but he froze when she zipped past them.

"MERCY!" He yelled chasing after the eighteen year old troubled free spirit.

Mercy zipped past him and turned a corner and ran down the deserted halls of the large three story orphaning. A smirk grew onto Tseng's face as he watched Reeve chase the young soon-to-be-Turk. Following Reeve down the hall he heard a thump farther down and then Mercy's name being yelled…no…screamed.

'Seems to me like he doesn't have young Mercy disciplined.' Tseng thought as he turned another corner to find Reeve upside down with a red face and mostly hidden behind his black jacket. "Looks like that you need some help Reeve."

Tseng noted as he watched the middle aged executive bend up and begin to untie himself.

"Yes, well that's what I get for letting her turn out this way. Oof. This is the fourth time this year she has done this and it's about to break my back. She's prefect at setting traps, sneaking up on people, and fighting at either close or far away. If you want you can give the others a shot at catching the minx. Just don't pull her hair." Reeve explained as he straightened his back and lead Tseng toward the main room where the others were waiting.

Mainly it was Reno and several of the other Turks along with Rufus and Sephiroth. The other candidates were already at the company and all they were waiting on was Mercy, which was slowing them down.

"Did you find her yet?" Rufus asked as they entered.

"No, sir, but I think Reno would be better at this than one of us." Tseng reported as he saw Reno's face light up. Rufus nodded and sent Reno off.

"BITCH!"

That one yell and several more strings of cussing confirmed to them that even Reno wasn't able to catch her. Walking into the main room set off laughter as they stared at the red head in shock. Dripping from head to toe in motor oil with feathers all over him was a very pissed and disgruntled Reno.

"He's lucky you know." A soft voice informed from somewhere around them.

Looking around Sephiroth grinned before seeming to disappear in then air leaving the Turks and their leader in confusion. A squeal and several bangs later Sephiroth appeared with Mercy in hand as he held her from the collar of her shirt.

"Damn old man." She muttered glaring hatefully at the silver haired general.

"And why did you say Reno was lucky?" Rufus asked as Sephiroth set the teen down in front of them.

Mercy grinned evilly as Reno shuttered when her eyes landed on him as he stood at the back of the group.

"Oh I could have used my lighter and hairspray on him instead." She informed looking up at the Vice President who looked at her in disbelief before shaking his head and chuckling.

"Well it's a good thing you didn't then." Rufus informed, "Well then let's get her to the chopper with the others and to Shinra before the old man blows a gasket."

With that Sephiroth picked Mercy up once again by her collar and led the way outside to the two choppers that sat outside. Reno quickly ran to one and slid into the drivers' seat while another Turk took the other and soon both were started up and ready.

"Mercy!" Ricky, Reeves' assistant, called loudly above the sound of the choppers blades, "Be good ("When am I ever?" – Mercy) and stay alive! I want to see you here on your twenty-first and do like we promised."

"Sure thing Cap'." She replied mock saluting him before Sephiroth tossed her into the back of Reno's chopper before climbing in behind her.

* * *

**Later!**


	3. 3 Years

**In my opinion this chapter is long and probably considered a filler, but you get a bit more background on Mercy and how she is. I'll try to start making this more fun to read or at least move the story into the usual dramatics it needs, but I'll see what me and my mind can do. I want to come to a moot point with it at least. Well, later!**

**

* * *

  
**

Three years. Three long years of training. Three years that she had requested upon arriving at the company grounds. She had stepped out of the helicopter turned to him as he stepped out and held up one finger to him.

"_One thing. That's all I ask for if I pass this test of yours." She stated looking up at him with a determined face._

"_And what would that be?" Tseng asked not caring as Sephiroth and the others stopped and watched them._

"_If I pass the test I want three full years off training. Nothing more. Nothing less. The day before my twenty-first birthday I want you to test me again. When I pass, I want the next three days off. That's it." _

"_And what are you going to be doing for those three days?" Tseng queried curiously as he watched her carefully._

"_That you will find out when the time comes." _

_That was all she said before ending the topic and asked when the test would be._

Pinching the bridge of his nose Tseng stood there waiting. Patiently. Impatiently. Worriedly. Stressfully. He paced back and forth behind his desk waiting for the one call that would confirm who had survived and who hadn't. Mercy was on that mission. She was on that mission because he along with Sephiroth and Rufus chose it to be her test. If she came back she was an official Turk and would have those three days off before her hell started. If she didn't then that was the end of it. She would be dead. Recorded as KIA and filed away into the dark recesses of the filing room and the computer files with all the past failures, MIA, and KIA's.

Shaking his head Tseng sighed before turning to look out the windows that were placed behind his desk. Bleak darkness covered the sky and parts of Midgar while lights lit up the upper plate where all the rich and prosperous businesses were at. Smoke rose from the pipes of factories, but the ghostly fog couldn't block out the lights of Midgar. Minutes passed as the nagging feeling started back up, but a knock on his door blurred it from the attention it wanted as he gave it to another.

"Enter."

The door opened and he found himself looking at Rude.

"We're back sir."

Silence settled as Tseng looked at the bald man in what he thought was mild shock, but he pushed it away and let business settle in him.

"Why wasn't I called?"

"We ran into some trouble. Both Reno and Mercy are on the medical floor right now. Nothing serious, but it caused me to not call you since both were bleeding heavily." Rude explained calmly despite the obvious anger that was rolling from his boss.

"Alright. Go get some rest." Tseng ordered as he approached his employee.

Snapping the lock over Tseng shut the door behind him and followed Rude to the elevator. Bidding a good night in the form of a nod to Rude he stepped off at the lower level the hospital section was assigned leaving the other man to continue traveling to the lobby alone.

"Looks like she's passed and now I have to give her those three days off." Tseng muttered to himself as he approached the main desk.

"Good evening sir. How may I help you?"

"Yes, I'm here to see Reno and Mercy. They were both brought in earlier."

"Yes, sir. Right this way."

Walking into the room behind the woman he found his two employees sitting on the metal beds with a doctor and nurse fussing over them. Reno watching out of curiosity as the two medics worked on Mercy. Mercy watched the two with avid attention in her red eyes.

"Don't let these two be the end of me." Tseng muttered as he approached.

Reno looked up and grinned as he caught sight the black haired boss.

"Yo, Tseng!" He called happily as he waved.  
"What's going on here?" Tseng questioned as the nurse moved to the other side of the doctor letting him see what they were working on with Mercy.

A bullet hole in her lower arm.

"Well, these two came in with several bullet wounds. None of them serious. Just a bit of stitching and gauze. Along with several bruises and cuts." The doctor informed as he snipped the wire and stood straight, "All they will need afterwards is some rest and to take the bit of pain medication I'll be giving them."

Tseng nodded, but also noticed how the two were dressed. Both were down to their undergarments. Reno in striped boxers. Mercy in a black strapless bra and womens' boxers. Bruises, knife wounds, and several bullet sewed holes littered their body.

"Understood." Tseng replied before addressing the two, "Bed after you leave here. I want your mission reports turned in the day before you two leave for the orphanage. No excuses."

"Yes, sir."

"Mercy, I shouldn't have to tell you this, but I will anyway. No alcohol tonight."

With that Tseng turned away and left the room with solid, steady footsteps. What he didn't notice was Mercy pulled her bottom eyelid down and sticking her tongue out at him while her other hand flashed him the bird. Reno and doctor chuckled at the antic. The nurse simply shook her head in dismay.

'Really they should be acting more like the adults they are.'

The night before her birthday Tseng found out where she was going for those three days. The Shinra Orphanage. She explained that since it would probably be the last time she would visit the place she wanted to spend it with the people who raised her. Tseng understood and told her that she would be allowed and a helicopter would be ready in the morning for her. She would have those three days off and come back in the copter that would return for her on early morning of the fourth day.

What she didn't know was that the helicopter that was to pick her up would bring her to Junon for her first official mission as a full fledged Turk.

Chopper blades rotated as the large transport landed as gently as the pilot could on the grass covered field several yards away from the large building. Clicks sounded as locks released before the side door popped outward. Hands on the inside gripped the handle and shoved the door so it slid to the back of the chopper. Thick heels hit metal before a thump sounded twice. Bags were dropped to the ground. Feet followed. Hitting the ground solid and smooth from constant training. Another pair approached from the inside of the chopper, but the person only bent down to get as close as they could to the first person.

"We'll be back on Sunday. Possibly around seven. Tseng wants you in Junon for your first mission."

"What about the get together Shinra wants Monday?"

"The mission shouldn't take long. It's probably a quickie. Get in and get out sort mission. We'll have you back in Midgar hours before the ball starts."

"Alright, see you then!"

"Mercy!"

"Ya!"

"Tell those kids in there to grow up to be something great. We need more heroes." The second person informed grinning as he shook his head, "Or so Fair says."

Mercy chuckled at this. Her red eyes shining in mirth at the mental image of the second class telling this to the man in front of her.

"I'll remember to tell the kids that so you won't get in trouble." Mercy returned as she shouldered one bag and held the other in her left hand, "Later!"

"Bye!"

The door shut and clicked shut as Mercy quickly jogged away from under the chopper blades before stopping to watch it lift off. Sending one more wave to the Pilot and Co-Pilot Mercy started her short walk to her first home while the chopper headed back to Midgar.

Upon reaching the front door and entering Mercy found the weight of her bags gone while two sets of arms wrapped her into a tight loving hug.

"You're back." Reeve murmured into her hair before stepping back and holding her with his hands planted on either shoulder, "You've grown too."

"Well yeah?! What else did you expect?!" She shot back playfully.

A grin on her lips as the two men chuckled at her sarcasm. Ricky looked her over and started to notice the change that Reeve had saw, but what he also noticed was that she wore tighter and also nicer clothing. Nothing like what she had used to wear and left in three years ago.

"Damn. New clothes and everything." Ricky mused as he whistled softly.

That earned him a pop on the back of the head.

"Alright you two. Let's get Mercy settled before we continue." Reeve said intervening between the two, "Mercy the first guest bedroom is open. Go put your bags in there before coming back down. Wake any of the teens that you pass by."

"Sure." Mercy replies grinning evilly as she picked her bags up and walked away.

Watching her leave Reeve sighed heavily while Ricky simply grinned.

"It's good to have her back." Ricky said as he turned to Reeve, "But I do have a bad feeling about something."

"Same here." Reeve replied softly, "But what can we do? She's out of our hands."

"Well, we might not be able to do anything in the future, but right now we can spend as much time as we can with her." Ricky countered smiling, "When was the last time any of the kids came back for a visit?"

Reeve thought about it before nodding. It was true what Ricky had said. Not very many of the kids they had risen in the past ten years or so ever came back to visit. Even once.

"Then let's get breakfast started." Reeve said in reply before walking away and toward the kitchen doorway.

Ricky followed after him with a skip in his step. As the swinging door shut behind him both men heard the distinct scream of one of the girls' two floors up. Several thumps followed along with doors hitting walls. Thundering footsteps sounded against the wood hallway flooring before screams of delight and quick babble erupted.

"The kids are up!"

"And next the screams of the little ones will start." Ricky continued half sarcastic and half in dread as he waited for the familiar cries of the five infants they currently had in the nursery of the first floor.

Laughing I grabbed onto the arms and heads as teens, preteens, and elementary kids. Warmth grew in my chest as I hugged each boy and girl. It was good to be home. Even if it was for a short while and possibly my last chance to see them. I knew that sometime in the future I would and could see at least half or more of the teenagers, but it wouldn't be the same. They wouldn't be the innocent, soft skinned teens I helped raise and grew up with. Savoring the hugs and kisses they threw at me I smiled at them just as the cries of the infants started up.

"Oops. Looks like we made too much noise." Jacob, one of the fifteen teens living here, said grinning happily.

"Then let us go make them happy." I responded, "Jacob, Marie, Ben, and Josie. You four can come help me. The rest of you need to wash up and get dressed! Teeth, hair, face, and hands! The first three who get done first can help Ricky and Reeve with brunch!"

Giggles and laughter of the younger ones erupted as they raced from the room and into one of the many bathrooms leaving the four teens I called out alone in the room with me.

Smiling softly at them I engulfed them in hugs as they did so in return.

"Let's go take care of the little ones." Marie said softly before her and Ben slipped from the room. Josie followed slowly after them while Jacob and I followed her from Marie and Josie's room.

_In this orphanage each child is paired up with another upon reaching elementary age. Same gender with one another and depending on the number of children it can sometimes get to three or four to a room. Beds were singles with a basic wooden frame and three drawers on one side. One vanity, two bedside tables, and two large wooden chests were supplied for each room. _

_Responsibilities ranged from cleaning rooms to the floors and even three cleaning the larger rooms together. Preteens and teens had yard chores which were always finished before dinner. _

_Classes were the Basic English, Math, and History that expanded as the child grew. Martial Arts, Science and several others could be added in depending on what the child was interested in. Once the child picked their classes for the year they could not change them. Several teachers from Midgar, Junon, and Rocket town came out eight months out of the year to teach the children and resided in the second floor guest rooms during those times. Class rooms were on the third floor, the attic, outside in the yard, and also at the beach which was a little less than a mile from the back of the building. Class times ranged from eight in the morning to three in the afternoon. _

_After class was out the kids did their chores, the homework assigned before and after dinner, showered, and then were sent off to bed. _

_Breakfast started at seven to seven forty-five. Lunch at noon to one. Dinner at six to seven thirty. _

_Like the other kids in the cities and towns they were given the summer off along with a week break for thanksgiving, and two weeks for Christmas and New Years. _

_Saturday and Sunday are laundry day along with most of the major chores being done. Outside work depended on the weather. Ricky and Reeve and sometimes several of the older teens were in charge of food, but some times the younger ones would try to help. It helped for the future that they learn to cook both for themselves and for large groups. _

_When it came to Shinra visiting the house would be clean topped to bottom starting at least two days before the visit and unless told only the older teens would be seen. The younger kids would be confined to the third floor with movies and snacks for the hours that Shinra was around. _

_SOLDIER. The Turks. Interns working under execs. Future scientist. They were all needed in Shinra and all kids depending on what they learned and their physical appearance was given a future at the Electric Company. Those who didn't were released into Midgar or even ran away before the recruiters even arrived. During Mercy's years there had been at least five kids run from the orphanage once they learned they were on the roster to be recruited or even several days after their seventeenth or eighteenth birthday._

_That is the life of an orphan living in the Shinra Orphanage. If we don't try to control out lives we are giving a head start once we all reach the age of seventeen/eighteen._

_

* * *

  
_

Several hours after breakfast, on the second day, passed before all the kids, teens, and infants were sated and pushed off to do their duties, play, or nap. At that time I found myself alone with both Reeve and Ricky in the smallest of three living rooms that was located at the back right corner of the first floor. I had spent the first day in a whirlwind of nonstop moving since I decided to spend that day and part of today with them seeing as the third day and possibly some of today will be spent away from them. We'll see.

Laid out on one of the two loveseats I sighed lightly as a smile reached my face. It was good to be back. To be back in the nonstop moving, the fussing over the little ones, the arguments with the teens younger than me, and everything else that comes with living as an orphan. But then everything that happened here whether it is something insignificant or monumental meant everything to me. It was what I grew up with and I would never ask for anything more. I had family here, but in order to protect that family I needed to distance myself from them for their safety and health.

"So, what does the birthday girl want as a present?" Ricky queried breaking my running thoughts.

Looking over at where he sat at the large black piano I cocked my head to the side in thought. Reeve chuckled from his spot in his chair across from me.

"You asked and she starts thinking." Reeve informed, "You better be ready for her request Rick."

"Well…" I dragged out as a grin replaced the smile on my face as I looked the elder man dead in the face, "I would like some more piercings."

Silence filtered in the air as the two rolled what I said in their minds before shock broke through.

"What?!" Ricky yelled as he stood so straight that he almost stood in instinct, "When have you been getting piercings?!"

"Since my nineteenth birthday and the last three Christmas'." I informed shrugging, "It's been with a bit of the money they pay me while my training. Plus, none of them can be seen and don't interfere with my mobility and hands."

Hands and mobility were two big things with Ricky. If you couldn't move then you better have the hands to defend and eliminate your enemy. If you could move then you're hands had better be unobstructed and quick as lightning. Because if both are obstructed then you're good as dead. Number one rule when it comes to fighting with weapons and hand to hand.

"Show us." Reeve calmly ordered seeing as Ricky was gob smacked and acting like a fish out of water.

Standing I revealed the seven had on both ears which included industrial, helix, rook, conch, and three lobes. Pulling my shirt up to my mid-back I showed them the lower back corset piercing, but slowed as I remembered my last set.

'Ooh, this won't go over well.' I thought as Reeve looked at me.

With a guilty smile as he waved his hand in a signal to continue I lifted my shirt up to show off my black bra. There pressing against the bra were two horizontal barbells for matching nipple piercings to be exact.

"That's all?" Reeve questioned and at my nod continued, "What are the next ones you want?"

"Just two. I want my nape and navel done."

Pure truth and they would also be my last ones to get. Facial piercings were not prohibited in Shinra and I wouldn't overstep my boundaries just yet.

"Is that all you want?" Ricky asked calmly.

It seemed he was back in reality and sort of agreeing with Reeve by the tone of his voice.

"Yes, sir!"

Ricky nodded as he looked to Reeve. Both seemed to understand the other as Reeve nodded and Ricky sighed. Running his hand through his short blonde hair Ricky nodded once again as if mentally debating.

"Alright then. We'll head out tomorrow morning to Junon." Ricky informed, "And we'll be taking some of the teens with us. With me there they can get a taste of what they can do through what you're getting."

Smiling I stood and walked over to him as he opened his arms. Wrapping mine around him I hugged him tightly.

"Thanks."

"You're Welcome."

* * *

Looking out over the city that lay before me I waited and listened as the annoying and incessant ringing continued again from the phones earpiece. A click sounded as the sound of a car engine started up from somewhere below.

"Jackson here."

"Hey, Jamie this is Mercy." I greeted calmly despite the bit of pain I was currently in due to several small pieces of metal and pierced skin.

"Oh, Mercy! I wasn't expecting you to call! Something wrong?" Jamie, he's a guy, replied confused.

"No, nothing's wrong. Just wanted to call and tell you that you and the other two won't have to pick me up from the orphanage tomorrow morning. I'm in Junon right now and I'll be at the hotel we're usually staying at when over here." I informed, "What I do need to know is who to get in contact with concerning my mission for tomorrow."

"Ah, that you will have to call the VP for. He's the one who assigned you it since he heard from Tseng that you would be in the area." Jamie informed as I heard the sound of papers being flipped and messed with, "Do you have his number already?"

"Nope, Tseng said something about giving it to me once I became a Turk, but I think he forgot…again." I returned sighing at the forgetfulness the elder man had sometimes.

It wasn't often, but the few times it did happen it would most likely be with something specifically needed, i.e. to contact someone at a certain time, when to introduce a weapon, some of the key rules that pertain between Turks and SOLDIER, etc.

"Then here's the number." Jamie said before rattling off an almost familiar number that changed at the last four.

"Jamie."

"Yea?"

"Why is it that his number starts off with the same three as the Turks do? Did something change that nobody wanted to alert me on?"

Silence. Seemed Jamie also had a slow memory with important items like Tseng…and Reno. Damn that red headed rat.

"Oh, yeah! Now I remember! Well, while were away, it happened the first day to be specific." Jamie said and I silently mimed his words in agitation, "Vice President Rufus was given the high honor of controlling the Turks seeing as the President is too busy to keep an eye on you all."

"Hm, sounds like you're a little sneak Jamie Jackson. How did you get that info if it wasn't held at an open conference? Cause if there was a conference then Tseng would have my butt back in Midgar faster than Sephiroth can draw his stick of a sword." I shot back at him heatedly, "How'd ya do it?"

"I have an acquaintance in the higher ups."

"And let me continue that for you. You afterwards went and either got him drunk or let him get drunk after asking him to come out with you and your buddies. He in the mean time lost all inhibition and blabbed it all through his loose lips. Right?"

The silence was enough for me, but I let it go. We are all rash at times.

"Jamie, don't ever do that again." I said sighing as I held my forehead in one hand.

My body now sitting against the high wall that was built at the open roof of the hotel I was staying in. Knees bent and feet flat against the concrete floor.

"Did you ever think about the consequences? That maybe you could have been caught. That the exec could have a higher tolerance and was suspecting you or even one of your buddies? Please, Jamie, don't do that without thinking. If it really is that important then let the President tell us. Conferences' are for those guys to talk about things and make finally judgments under the big guys influence. Let them start and us to worry about it. Plus, there is much we can do once a decision has been made. At least you're a mechanic and one of our best pilots. You don't have to worry about much so leave that to the rest of us." I said softly as he sighed on the other side, "Just keep ya head down, your ears open, and head out of trouble. We need you and the others so we can make this world a better place."

"Alright, I understand." Jamie said softly, "I'll do as you say, but only because I know that right now you're right. It was stupid and irresponsible of me. I was just curious why all the execs were getting together. I'll tell the others that we won't have to pick you up till tomorrow night or the next morning. Call us when you're done. We'll be on standby."

"Alright. Thanks for the info though. See ya later."

"Later."

Pocketing my phone and almost ripping the earpiece off my ear I shoved it into the hidden pocket in the inside of my jacket. Sitting back I laid my head back against the concrete wall to partially see the clear night sky that revealed the white treasures it held over us. This is one thing I love about Junon, besides all the tattoo/piercing parlors, was the fact that at night you could at least see part of the night sky. Unlike Midgar the smog and lights blocked out the individual shining stars and the moon that watched over us without fail.

Sighing I ran a hand through my newly shortened black hair. It had gotten to the point that the length killed me during missions and even Reno was threatening to chop it off one night while I sleep. It felt great with less weight weighing me down and nothing tickling the back of my knees. The barber had taken it off just at my shoulders while leaving the baby hairs that grew at the nape of my neck along. I had braided those and tied them in a ribbon near the end. Now I had a sort of whip behind me.

But the thoughts of my newly cut hair and the stars above me eventually drifted away and the information Jamie had given me came to the forefront.

'So, Rufus is now ordering us around besides Tseng.' I thought, 'Wonder what the old man and brat have planned for us. Probably going to target us one by one and kill off the week. Don't need liabilities when their lives are on the line while out in public. Hell, when they rarely do go out. Rufus will make more appearances since he has come of age two years ago and being a guy he'll have woman wanting him and wanting to go to clubs. That in turn causes trouble and all the ghouls in the shadows will start to creep even closer if they haven't already. Hm, better stop thinking of this before I get myself worked up over the damn blonde. Sleep is what I need now and I'll call Rufus in the morning. Bright and early. That'll teach him a lesson for picking me without letting me know before hand.'

Standing I started a slow walk to the door, but as I did so a panicky nagging started up a bit.

'Wonder if he has me paired with anyone…I hope so or it's his ass getting the end of my gun barrel and not his foot like I swore last time.'

The door slammed shut behind me cutting me off from the cool night air that the port city was known for and back into the warm machine controlled environment of the hotel. Plush carpet muffled my footsteps before I opened the stairwell door and entered the metal, glass, and plaster, environment. Going down seven flights of stairs I exited and found myself back in the hotel hallways. This one being where my room along with Ricky and the teen's rooms were at.

"Wonder what those three are up to." I mumbled before starting my trek down the hallway.

As I did so I slipped my key card out and flipped it between my fingers. A sense of calm coming over me the closer I got the two conjoined rooms. It was the teens and even Ricky that helped clam me. They took away the fact that I'll be a bodyguard, a killer, and a lackey under Rufus Shinra for the rest of my life, or at least until Rufus is killed or my life is taken. They gave me a sense of normalcy unlike being at a bar in Midgar did. I bet to myself that even if the world was coming to the end and I was in the presence of these kids that I would be calm. No panic, maybe a little, but nothing outrageous like what the civilians would do.

Stopping at my door I slid the card through the slot and pushed the handle down once the light turned green. The sound of their voices washing over me like a summer wind. Warming and holding me close like a blanket or the two elders when you have a nightmare. Smiling I let the door shut behind me loudly and welcomed the two arms that wrapped me in a tight hug.

I would miss this. Miss this very much. But I would protect them with my life even if they were working at Shinra. I would protect them with everything and do what I can to do just that.

* * *

**If some of the game characters seem a bit OOC then please don't complain. I'm trying to keep them as close to character as I can, but giving a little leeway so they aren't so obvious and I can have some fun with them. Did anybody catch the change I made? If not, look closer.  
**


	4. All I Really Want

**Sorry for taking so long, but me and my mind have finally come to a slight moot point. I also have a TON of post-it notes holding future info and i want to get there. I know what i want to do, but i just need to straighten them out and then get the guts to type it up. Warning right now, if you DO NOT like/mind Yuri or Yaoi I would stop reading right now because they are now in the story from this chapter on. There will be no warnings of when i will happen and i don't want to hear anything from those who won't listen. And also watch out for any grammatical errors. I forgot to use the spell check on WORD before i added this. **

**(Song by Alanis Morissette)**

**

* * *

  
**

_**And all I really want is some patience  
A way to calm the angry voice  
And all I really want is deliverance  
Do I wear you out  
You must wonder why I'm so relentless and all strung out  
I'm consumed by the chill of solitary  
I'm like Estella  
I like to reel it in and then spit it out  
I'm frustrated by your apathy  
And I am frightened by the corrupted ways of this land  
If only I could meet the Maker**_

A low sound of a buttons being pressed could just barely be heard over the sound of passing cars, people talking, heels hitting cement, and all the other sound that resided in Junon. Dark hair shifted in the wind that blew through unsettling several strands that were instantly put back behind the two pierced ears that encased. A sigh escaped the womans mouth as they sat back in the chair that sat around one of the outdoor table sets. An empty plate and half empty cup of coffee sat on the white table before her, but were left untouched as the ringing stopped. A deep confident voice spoke on the others side. From anybody that watched they could just see her body tense and her voice, when she spoke, was also tense, formal with a reigned in politeness in her tone.

MIDGAR

Rufus stopped in mid-writing and turned to the phone he had been speaking to. When the call had come in he had set it on speaker and continued on with his paperwork. Doing two things at once was a specialty of Rufus'. Adding a third would possibly be silencing Tseng as he stepped in with a signal of his non-writing hand. Both men listened as the silence continued, but the distinct sound of a gull was heard, even for a split second, and then nothing. A gurgling noise came from the speaker before it was shut off. A womans voice rang out informing the two to either make sure they had the right number and try again or to call at a later time.

"What the hell?"

JUNON

A dark chuckle bubbled up in my throat and I released it slowly. As I did so the chuckle was low and evil. The action I had just taken was quiet satisfying, but inside I knew it was not enough. He would get his just reward, but right now it was on the waiting list. First, I had a mission to do. Standing straight I released the bar railing that separated the concrete sidewalk from the edge that dropped off ten or more feet right into the deep ocean that bordered this side of Junon. Secondly, I needed to get back to Midgar. After that I would need a new phone. Perhaps something better than the piece of shit they had given me as a temp.

"It's only my first mission and I already need a new phone. Pathetic." I muttered as I walked from the harbor area and deeper into Junon. This was where my mission was to take place. A solo seeing as Rufus wanted to hear how I did when on my own, but then again this was only an assassination. A man had been leaking important information from Shinra. Heidegger had found out and told the President who told Rufus who told Tseng who in turn didn't tell anyone and in the end Rufus picked my ass to do it. One thing came to mind as I thought of that. Opportunistic bastard.

"I'll show him and in the end I'll have him begging me to be his damn bodyguard."

'But I really do need to stop bitching. Must learn patience and anger management.' I thought turning into an alley that would lead me closer to my target, "Need to talk to Rude and see if he's willing to help. Otherwise that punching bag is gonna be replaced real soon.'

* * *

"Ne ne ne ne ne."

Blowing a lock of hair away from my eyes I rested my head back down into position and as I did so I felt the crick in my neck start again. Looking through the scopes lense I concentrated as I slowly took aim. Mental cross points came together as my aim locked right onto the side of a grey haired skull. The man was positioned forward a bit letting his shoulders slump causing the gray suit he wore to crinkle in places. His sole focus was on the papers that littered his desk in front of him.

"Guy needs a clothing guide for oldies." I muttered as I pressed my index finger against the stiff trigger, "And this gun needs to be used more often.

The second comment was shot at my companion who stood several feet away from me. Pulling on the trigger the next second I watched as the targets forehead hit the desk…dead. Blood leaked from the bullet hole, but not a lot. That's one thing I loved about guns, snipers to be exact. Is that they don't leave a lot of mess. Hell even residue isn't left behind unlike when somebody presses a gun against the skin and fires. Now that leaves residue. Messy. Despite the bullet being traced there's too many snipers and even if they did pinpoint the Turks as the culprits there's nothing they can do.

"Done."

Standing straight I hand the sniper over to the man. He took it, disassembled it, and packed it away.

"You'll have you're payment soon. Should be coming through the banking system." I informed him, shrugging, "Not really sure since it's not my department."

"Eh, just make sure it gets to me. That's all I want." He replied shaking his head.

"Sure."

"So was this your first mission or something?"

We lightly chatted back in forth as we descended the building floors and exited out onto the sidewalk. Saying our farewells we went our own way. I back to the hotel to call Jamie and get a rendezvous point and him to who-knows-where.

MIDGAR – NEXT NIGHT

Baby blue eyes watched as the people around her talked, danced, and traveled around. Some had guest with them or their wives/husbands. Others arrived alone and spent their time chatting with friends and snacking on the buffet bar that sat along one of the inside walls. Almost all the hands, except those of the dancers, held a flute of wine or some other beverage that was given. A troupe of musicians sat in another corner playing the waltz at the moment. Another flash of black swished from the corner of the left eye catching her attention. Almost letting it go as another womans dress she gave a swift glance at it to find that it was not the color of a cloth. It was the black swish of a womans hair. The woman wore a mulberry colored capelet gown with open toed black heels peeking out from under the edge of the near floor length gown.

'She looks just like me.' The woman thought as she caught sight of her almost twins face.

The only thing off about the other woman was that she had her fathers' lighter skin tone and height. The woman watching her only reached five foot two. Her twin stood a height of five foot five. Just a few inches shy of the red headed mans' height. The two chatted as the walked around the outside of the large crowd and seemed to be making a slow beeline for the prim and proper Wutaian man standing several feet away from the open balcony doors.

'Need to catch her alone. She needs to know.'

* * *

"Mercy, I see you've finally arrived." Tseng greeted nodding his head to me.

"No excuse for my lateness." I returned simply, "How is being the Vice Presidents bodyguard been?"

"Hm." Tseng mused as the edges of his lips curled up a bit, "Not as bad as you seem to think it would be. Don't worry, you'll get your fair share."

"Right, and speaking of the little Shinra. Why didn't you tell me about the mission when you knew he was going to give it to me? And don't play stupid boss. It doesn't look good on ya."

Tseng raised a brow at my last statement as he calmly took a sip of his wine.

"I simply forgot."

"Bull. Shit."

Reno chuckled from my other side causing me to turn and shoot him a glare which shut him up and sent him skulking off for Rude.

"Maybe I really wanted to see how you would react when you received orders from him and instead of me." Tseng informed as he continued to gaze around at all the people, "In the future you will be getting more orders from him than me when it comes to missions. Those that suddenly appear will be from me seeing as he or any of the others will call me first to issue them."

"Right. So, what's on the menu for tonight?" I queried curiously as I hooked my hands together behind my back and straightened myself as a couple walked back.

"You will be lying low and waiting till one of the higher ups starts the announcement. The others and I will be watching the perimeter from in here while the guards posted outside will watch for any trouble starting there. Just enjoy your night off because starting tomorrow is the true life of being a Turk." He informed calmly, "And be careful tonight. It seems you have a stalker."

Watching him walk away I was left in confused shock at the mere thought of a stalker. Who the hell would want to stalk me? What did they want? Why me?

"Hm, I think I'm gonna go dance the time away." I mused aloud as I caught the eye of hazel eyed man who smiled and nodded to the dance floor.

Something shifted in me as I walked toward him with almost slinky steps. As he delicately took my hand in his and lead me to the floor I felt a purr rumble lowly in my chest as he spun me around smoothly. My free hand slid up his arm and latched onto the back of his shoulder while the hand to that arm hooked onto my waist. His hands soft and light against me as he led me into the current dance. (It's like the dance from Final Fantasy VIII, but without the fireworks) Letting the shifting in me be nervousness I ignored it and dived right into the dance with everything I knew.

Time passed as I danced with my partner and several others before breaking away from the crowd. By the looks it would be another fifteen or so minutes before the announcement of all who joined and gained rank since the last test was given. Slipping away and into the nearby bathroom I came back to the entrance of the ballroom several minutes later only to be grabbed by the wrist and pulled away from the crowd nearby.

"What?!"

"Sh, I need to speak with you before the announcements start."

A hurried female voice. One that I had never heard of in my life. Turning as she released my wrist I found myself staring at a almost perfect copy of myself.

"Who…who are you?"

Suspicion on the tip of my tongue as I narrowed my eyes at her and watched as she swallowed in what I guessed was nervousness before letting out a heavy breath.

"I never meant to give you away. It…it's not of my doing alone on what happened to you, but I could have at least have ignored her." She informed softly, unsure.

"Who? Who should you have ignored? Who the HELL are you, lady?!" I shot back at her in a heated whisper.

Attracting eyes was not something I wanted at the moment…or ever. Keeping my voice low I watched her carefully as she continued to twist her fingers between one another.

"Mercy, I…I am your birth mother. The reason I couldn't keep you and give you the family you wanted was because of my grandmother. With my mother not there to deter the woman I was forced to give you up once she set eyes on you. With your red eyes and markings you didn't look like a Valentine." She informed as she watched me, "My name is Angelina Marie Valentine. I am your mother Devanna Mercy Valentine."

I felt the shift again inside me, but this time it was accompanied by a low feral growl that caused the womans', Angelinas', eyes to widen in both surprise and what seemed to be horror.

"Sorry, Miss, but I do believe you have the wrong person." I replied as calmly as I could, "Have a good evening and try not to have another delusion while you are here."

Stepping and turning away I ignored Angelina as she urgently called after me. Entering the crowd I just felt the tips of her fingers brush against my exposed shoulder, but I was gone from her sight in an instant. My instinctual crowd shifting kicking in as a growl sounded. This one mental instead of verbal. This wasn't the first time in my life I've felt the shifting or heard the growls and purrs. They've been off and on, but really the depended on the circumstances I was in and my mood at times. The sound of the mic being tapped on broke me from thoughts. Angeal stood behind the podium with Zack, Sephiroth, Genesis, President Shinra, Vice President Shinra, and Tseng on either side and behind. The other high up execs stood near the stage either watching or continuing to talk to one another. This was gonna be a loooong night if Zack got ahold of the mic after or while his mentor is talking.

* * *

"She was right." I murmured as I stared the information on the computer, "Damn it."

I, in my defiance to what Angelina had told me three days ago, went into the system and looked up the Valentine family up when I finally received time without anybody barging in. I was situated as the fourth child Angelina had given birth to. She married William Valentine when she was only twenty and within a year gave birth to my elder brother, Michael. The other two siblings, one girl and boy, were born two years later as twins, Isabella and Jeremiah. All three were successful in their jobs and had some of the highest positions in them. The last name Valentine comes from Williams side seeing as he is the younger brother of six boys to Grimoire Valentine. He, in return, is the father to Vincent Valentine, the infamous Turk who mysteriously disappeared while on duty, our cousin. Lovely. The Great Grandmother Angelina had been talking about is deceased and has been for the past ten years. So, why didn't she ever try to adopt me when she knew where I was?

Sitting back I stared at the computer screen with curious confusion as questions started to form and build up. Squashing them under mental rubble down I pressed the PRINT button and listened as the issued printer clicked on and the machine whirled to life. Paper was tugged in and then slowly spit out on the other end. Words and several tables were printed in black ink dried as it hit the cool air conditioning circulated air. Paper clipping the pile of papers together I slipped them into a brown envelope. The envelope I put under my jacket that was lying on one side of my mahogany desk. Grabbing the small remote that lay under the alcove of my computer monitor and clicking several buttons I smiled as the familiar sound of 'Don't Stop the Music' began.

"Ah, let's forget the past and continue off into the future and right now I have several reports to do before I can sleep." I mused, "But first I need to be comfortable."

Several hours later I finished the reports I was assigned and in that length of time I found myself leaning back in my black computer chair. My feet propped up on my desk and the wireless keyboard I had traded the original wired keyboard for with maintenance on my lap. Now all that was left was the actual paperwork I had to read over and sign. That I would place in the correct folders for their owners to receive from the runners who picked them up around five the next morning.

Runners. I had been one when I first became a recruit. After passing the exam given we are given small jobs, mental and physical training, and mentoring. My small jobs were mainly being a runner, doing little things for the people on the Turks floor, and even doing things for the First Class SOLDIERS.

Mental training wasn't the toughest, but seeing some of the other recruits failed it made me feel weird. It seemed like nothing to me to see people being tortured for information or even shot up. One part of the training was watching those who were injured on missions come into the medical wing and no matter how bad we were ordered to help the nurses and doctors. Blood, gore, and things even beyond that were seen in my time on the medical floor.

Physical training was building muscle, stamina, speed, and learning the different weapons Turks are allowed to use. That was another area that I found easy and even fun at times, depending on how my day was going it could also be relaxation. That perplexed some of the others.

With a mentor than can be several students to one Turk, but I believe I was lucky. By the time we received our mentors there were perhaps five recruits left out of the original ten. Two decided to become SOLDIERS and were transferred while the other three were either killed or dropped out, depending on how long they lasted. With a mentor we learned the deeper part of being a Turk, how to do paper work, and even given a manual that was a guideline of what to do and what not to do while you are a Turk. We were taught how to act around civilians, suspects, our superiors. What to do in the case of failing a mission, whether to continue the mission or report in so we could get an extension on it, and also what to do in the case of being paired with SOLDIERS, whether they be third or even first class.

By the end of my mentoring, which unlike some lasted three years, I completely respected my mentor, Michel, but I didn't trust him completely with my life. I trusted him to be truthful to me, to help me when I asked/needed, and to not drop me directly into trouble without a load of info about what was going on. I also respected him because of what he's done since joining Shinra. Michel had at first been a respected SOLDIER teacher after being transferred from the military academy. Ten years later he joined the Turks and now fifteen years later he's become a bit of a legend like Sephiroth, Tseng, Genesis, Angeal, and Vincent. And like those who completely left their mentor behind I still went back to mine just to talk, ask advice, and other little things. Right now he was thinking of going back to the academy to become a teacher again, but that was still on the back burner right now. The future for both a Turk and SOLDIER is blurry and full of chances. You didn't know if the mission you are assigned will be your last or just the beginning for more. Instinct and what's been shoved into your mind are what's guiding you and along with the company around you all road on whether you come out alive or not.

"Break time!" I smiled as I stood and stretched.

My cramped muscles protested as they extended and some of my joints popped as I pushed my hands toward the ceiling and stood on toes. Putting the paper work into their folders I locked away the envelope from earlier into one of my desk drawers, pocketed the keys, and slipped on my jacket. Fall was coming in and since I was going outside for my break I would need my jacket. Locking my door with another key on my key ring I pocketed the set of keys before making my way down the hall. Most of the doors were closed with either the ceiling light on or off. One office caught my eye. The door was open and the light shown in the dimly lit hallway. Rude and Reno's office. Wonder which one was here late. Peeking inside the large office I found the bald man typing away at his computer with not a hair sight of the rude red head in sight.

"Reno went home?" I queried as I leaned against his doorway as he looked up briefly at me before returning to his work.

"Yeah." He returned calmly.

"Hm. If you need me I'll be out getting something to eat. Thirty minutes should give me more than enough time with traffic being light at this time of night" I informed as he looked up at me, this time stopping in mid-type, "I'll be staying after I get back incase anything happens so if you wanna go home then you can. Tseng's probably still here along with several of the others. Get some rest if you want to."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, go home big guy. I'll make sure the runner gets your work in the morning." I replied mock saluting him before pushing off of the doorway and back into the hallway.

Taking the elevator down to the ground floor I headed out the side way to the garage and hopped onto my bike which sat in the middle of the first floor in the motorcycle assigned area. Revving the engine I twisted the throttle and grinned as I took off out of the car garage. Hitting the street pavement I shot down the deserted road and headed west.

* * *

Stumbling from the alley Reno scratched the top of his head as he dodged around a drunk. Taking a spot on a nearby wall he watched as the night crowd walked past him. Scantily dressed girls and women approached him at times, but he easily shook them off. He was about to accept the fifth womans' offer, this one a brunette, but something caught his attention. Well more like someone. A certain dark haired woman he hadn't seen since around three today which had been two or so hours before he finally left for the day. She stood outside of the restaurant just feet from him with a blonde woman next to her. The two too close for just friends and it didn't help that he knew the girl from somewhere. Watching the two as they talked he concentrated on the unknown woman as it slowly came to him. She worked at the high end strip joint on the Plate he often visited, but because it was higher up he only went there so often. Plus, there were girls just as good at all the others under the Plate. Her stripper name was Fae after the fairy look she had while she was dancing or acting. Her real name he didn't know, but it seemed that maybe Mercy knew her when she was off the clock.

'Wonder if she knows what Fae really does?' Reno mused as he carefully crept through the crowd to get closer and learn what they were talking of.

Keeping to the shadows and against the building Reno leaned back and listened in as Mercy opened her mouth. Hopefully they weren't about to part. It seemed to Reno that Mercy was going to pull another all-nighter, again.

"Sounds good Bell. I'll call you before I come to see you again and then we can get together at my place." She said as Fae, or Bell as Mercy called her, smiled sweetly with hands clasped in front of her chest, "But right now I need to get back before Rude thinks I took off or something happened. Here's your dinner. Share it with Ricky if you run into him and make sure you or both of you finish that off. You need to eat more. If you don't eat then you won't have any energy for work and you know Susan and Matt are gonna get onto for it."

"Yes mom!" Bell shot back sweetly as she took the Styrofoam box from Mercy.

"So now I'm the adult?" Mercy queried with a raised brow. A smirk on her face as she looked at Bell who blushed under the womans gaze. "Doesn't sound too bad, but we'll see who the dominant one is when I call you, right?"

"Yep!" Bell replied as she and Mercy moved toward one another.

Jaw dropped Reno watched in shock as Mercy kissed the stripper full on with tongue in front of all these people and it seemed that nobody had a problem as several grinned and tapped their friends to get their attention on the women before them. Breaking away the two smiled at one another softly. Their chest moving more than normal as Mercy kissed the blonde woman on the forehead before murmuring something in her ear. Walking away Bell and Reno watched as Mercy disappeared into the crowd. Several minutes later the sound of a motor being revved sounded from the street before it took off leaving the two along in the crowded sidewalk. Looking over to Bell he found the woman walking away with a sashay and a skip in her step with her dinner in hand.

'Holy. Shit.'

Looking around at some of the prostitutes Reno quickly made up his mind. Following after Fae he decided on one thing since he wasn't getting smashed that night.

"I'm getting laid, at least."

* * *

Looking away from the book in hand Rude watched as Mercy waved to him as she passed. She looked like she had when she left except that her hair was wind swept, but then as she disappeared past his wall of windows he noticed one thing was out of order. Her lips. They were not in her normal flat line, like Tseng, or the frown she usually had on when thinking or watching. She was smiling. Smiling softly.

'Wonder what happened?' Rude questioned as he stood and set his book inside the drawer he had drawn it from twenty minutes earlier.

Checking his drawers to make sure they were locked, that being the first defense against his red headed partner, he grabbed his jacket from the hook on the wall. Unlike the other Turks and maybe like a few he left his door closed and unlocked. The light off and the blinds to the wall of windows that separated his office from the hallway were down for privacy. Looking over at Mercy's office he found the blinds closed and drawn with her door closed.

"Hm." Rude hummed as he took note that one of the smaller lights were on instead of her ceiling light, "I better check on Reno."

Putting the bits of info on Mercy's room away Rude started on a calm even pace to the elevators that Mercy had only left five minutes earlier. With Tseng already knowing he was going home and Mercy staying he had no other reason to stay. Now he just needed to call his partner and make sure he was alright before heading home where he knew he was going to collapse on his bed.

* * *

The next morning came early for some and others not. Elevators started up once again as the crowd slowly started to trickle into the Shinra building. Footsteps slapped, clapped, and jogged across tile and plush carpet. Locks were released. Knobs turned. Computers turned on for another day of work. Piles of paperwork was noticed/sighed at/tossed/cussed/shifted through. Chairs were shifted. And finally calls were started. Soon the doors to the barracks would started opening, but that wouldn't start for another hour or so.

Up on the SOLDIER floor light blue eyes traveled over the deserted halls as the elevator doors shut behind him. Taking calm slow steps toward the meeting room to set up the days information Lazard stopped in his tracks as he caught sight of a familiar blue black suit. A Turk was on the floor. Not something unusual, but not something he saw everyday. Taking slow steps toward the lounge area he found the newly instated Turk sitting on the wrap around blue couch. Her back to him a she kneeled on one of the seats with her elbows on the window sill. The blinds pulled up allowed the both of them the sight of Midgar both below and beyond them as the early morning sun slowly rose casting light over the Mako dependent city. The smell of coffee drifted to Lazards senses as he then caught sight of a mug of coffee sitting on the table. A second mug warming Mercy's thin fingers and palms.

"And what might I ask is the reason for your visit?" Lazard asked smiling as she stood from couch.

"Nothing in particular. Just needed to get away from the other Turks. Tseng's doing his early morning run while some of the others switch out with the day Turks." She responded as she grabbed the first mug and walked over to him. The mug offered to him and he graciously took it, "I remembered how you liked your coffee and decided to bring you some seeing as you and several other of the first class have meetings in the next hours or so."

"Thank you." Lazard replied nodding his head, "Are you going to join me while I work or are you going to your office for the day. Tseng probably has a mission or something for you to do."

"I'll be joining you, but only for a little while. Then I'll be heading home for some time. I took Rude's shift last night to let him sleep and stayed here. And Tseng's already told me he has no current missions for him right now. He mainly has us on bodyguard for the President and Vice." She informed as she followed him into the SOLDIER meeting room, "AVALANCHE hasn't been causing many problems right now and the last mission I had cut off what was the last leak for the moment."

"Hm, doesn't sound too bad. At least you have a slow time." Lazard responded as he thought about what she had said.

It was true. AVALANCHE, at the moment was on the down low and quiet. The war front with Wutai was calming down, but Lazard was on the edge of his seat waiting for another resistance from the island people. Sephiroth would be deployed in several weeks to make another scan of the camp grounds and possibly end the war on this go. Angeal and Genesis would be staying here seeing as Angeal was in the middle of teaching his student, Zack, about summons and other Materia. A new group of cadets would be coming in from the academy in the next week or so. That would cause another slow down as teachers would be taken from the army and tossed back into the classrooms, probably much to their dismay.

"I'd much rather not have slow days." Mercy informed as she took a seat nearby, "I think too much when it's slow."

"And what would have you thinking so much? Trouble with the family?" Lazard queried as he took a glance at her to find a look of disgust on her face.

"What family? The only family I know is the one at the orphanage and that's a good family right there."

"What about the Turks? Wouldn't you consider them a second family, in the least?"

The tapping of the keyboard filled the silence as Lazard started to work leaving Mercy to her thoughts as she mused about his family.

"I think I can consider them a surogate family." She informed several minutes later causing Lazard to smile at her answer.

SOLDIER to him was considered a family seeing as his first wasn't really there. He cared about all the men working under him. Even the cadets who weren't even ranked. Those men depended on him for information on what was going on and he depended on them to get the job done as quickly and efficently as they could.

"SOLDIER is mine." Lazard confessed to her and out of the corner of his eye he saw Mercy smile a soft smile that made the corners of her eyes crinkle and her eyes to soften.

That was something he had rarely seen from the woman the few times they ran into one another or she sat with him in the meeting room. Going back to his work silence drifted over them like the fog that drifted down on the Plate that morning as the sun continued to rise from the edge of Gaia and into the cloud riddled sky above them.

"Mercy, you said you think too much when you are having a slow day." Lazard started, "What do you think about exactly?"

"Hm, I think about what I would be doing if I wasn't a Turk. What my future would have been had I had a family in the beginning. And…" She drifted off slowly as something seemed to accure to her.

"Something wrong?" Lazard queried as he looked up to find her staring at the monitor in front of her, "Mercy?"

"Lazard, where would I be able to see Hojo right now?" Mercy asked as she looked up at him seriously.

"Um, down in the labs, but not for another two or so hours really. Why?"

Worry washed over him as she stood finishing off her coffee and held the empty mug at her side limply. A look of wonder and curiosity replacing the seriousness that once covered her face.

"Just curious."

"You know what he does Mercy. Even if you are a Turk you know that if gets his hands on you you're his." Lazard informed as he spun the chair around, following her as she walked towards the door, "Don't go down there. You are asking for a death wish if you go down there Mercy."

"Like I said Laz, I'm only curious about the guy." She replied as the door opened, "Just curious is all."

With that the door closed behind her leaving him with a growing pit of worry in him. Grabbing his phone from his jacket pocket Lazard flipped the cell open. Thank god he had Tseng's number on speed dial. Lazard knew that Turks were crazy, but nobody truly knew how far Mercy would go. Especially when it came to somebody like Hojo and a case of what Lazard guessed wasn't curiosity. Instead of curiosity it was probably determination to find something out that it seemed nobody else but Mercy knew. That wasn't good.

"Yes."

"Tseng, I think we are going to have a problem with Mercy." Lazard informed as calmly as he could depite the worry in him for the woman and what could happen, "She's curious about Hojo and I have a feeling she's going to do something about it."

I waited four hours instead of two seeing as I also had a sixth sense Tseng and the others were looking for me since Lazard had most likely alerted them about my curiosity. That was something I both wanted and didn't. I wanted someone there that would come barging into the labs should they come (after getting over their fear of the man), but then I wanted at least enough time to talk to the man before they did come to my supposed rescue. If I wanted to I could have waited longer to make them slow their search, but then sleep was also catching up to me. I hadn't slept the night before after getting back from ordering dinner and seeing Bell. Emergency missions were on the spot and there was not excuse for sleepiness when orders were being handed out left and right.

But I shoved that all away from my mind as the elevator dinged and the doors opened. Stepping out I shivered as the cold assaulted my body, but I shook that off seeing as the cold would slow viruses and other evil bodies from killing the specimens and plus it kept the blood going fast in the body. Fast blood meant faster results. Damn I sounded like a scientist. Now I know why I never went into science and only dipped into it from time to time. It was only needed when it came to chemistry and that class I passed with straight A's all the way through because of my eagerness to learn all I could. Coming up on the door to the main lab I knocked on the swinging doors before slipping in as an angry yell sounded from inside. Inside the cold was even lower than in the halls, but I didn't let it bother me as I came face to face with my target. The man who could probably tell me what I wanted.

"What do you want Turk?"


End file.
